wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Reputation recipes
A listing of all Reputation recipes that can be learned once sufficient faction gains have been made. (See Reputation). = Reputation Recipes = Argent Dawn Need vendor information :: Friendly: :::Enriched Manna Biscuit :: Honored: :::Recipe: Transmute Air to Fire, :::Pattern: Dawn Treaders, :::Pattern: Argent Boots, :::Plans: Girdle of the Dawn. Formula: Powerful Anti-Venom, and :::Formula: Enchant Bracer - Mana Regeneration :: Revered: :::Blessed Sunfruit, :::Blessed Sunfruit Juice, :::Formula: Enchant Bracer - Healing, :::Pattern: Argent Shoulders, :::Pattern: Golden Mantle of the Dawn, :::Plans: Gloves of the Dawn and :::Exchange 10 Valor Tokens and 9g for your first Shoulder enchant that adds +5 resistence (only one can be applied). After submitting the 10 tokens, all of the items can be repeatably purchased for 9g.: :::: Arcane-, ::::Flame-, ::::Frost-, ::::Nature-, or ::::Shadow Mantle of the Dawn :: Exalted: :::Exchange 25 Valor Tokens for a Chromatic Mantle of the Dawn that adds +5 resistence from all schools of magic to a shoulder slot item. :::Also it is rumoured that Baron Rivendare in Stratholme has a much higher chance to dropDeathcharger's Reins, an epic mount which looks like a dead antelope. This rumour is not true. Droprates do not change by faction changes. Cenarion Circle : Can learn any of the following recipes sold by Aendel Windspear: :: Friendly: :::Pattern: Sandstalker Bracers, :::Pattern: Spitfire Bracers :: Honored: :::Pattern: Sandstalker Gauntlets, :::Pattern: Spitfire Gauntlets :: Revered: :::Pattern: Sandstalker Breastplate, :::Pattern: Spitfire Breastplate :: Exalted: :::Pattern: Dreamscale Breastplate Thorium Brotherhood Need vendor information : At Friendly ::Vendor: :::Pattern: Corehound Boots (Tribal Leatherworking 295) :::Pattern: Flarecore Gloves (Tailoring 300) :::Pattern: Molten Helm (Elemental Leatherworking 300) :::Plans: Dark Iron Bracers (Blacksmithing, Armorsmith 295) : At Honored ::Vendor: :::Enchant: Enchant Weapon - Strength (Enchanting 290) :::Enchant: Enchant Weapon - Mighty Spirit (Enchanting 300) :::Pattern: Black Dragonscale Boots (Dragonscale Leatherworking 300) :::Pattern: Flarecore Mantle (Tailoring 300) :::Plans: Dark Iron Reaver (Blacksmithing, Master Swordsmith 300) :::Plans: Fiery Chain Girdle (Blacksmithing, Armorsmith 295) :::Plans: Dark Iron Helm (Blacksmithing, Armorsmith 300) : At Revered, ::Vendor: :::Plans: Fiery Chain Shoulders (Blacksmithing, Armorsmith 300) :::Enchant: Enchant Weapon - Mighty Intellect (+22 Int) (Enchanting 300) :::Pattern: Flarecore Leggings (Tailoring 300) :::Plans: Dark Iron Leggings (Blacksmithing, Armorsmith 300) : At Exalted, ::Vendor: :::Plans: Dark Iron Destroyer (Blacksmithing, Master Axesmith 300) (1,7 patch) :::Plans: Dark Iron Boots (Blacksmithing, Armorsmith 300) (1,7 patch) Timbermaw Furbolgs : At Friendly, you can get a quest for the Mooncloth Boots (Tailoring 295) recipe from Meilosh, and purchase several unique tradeskill recipes: ::Recipe: Transmute Earth to Water (Alchemy 275) ::Pattern: Warbear Harness (Tribal Leatherworking 275) ::Pattern: Warbear Woolies (Tribal Leatherworking 285) : At Honored, 4 Recipes added & 2 Items ::Vendor: Gorn One Eye :::Furbolg Medicine Pouch :::Furbolg Medicine Totem ::Vendor: Meilosh :::Formula: Enchant Weapon - Agility - Enchanting 290 :::Plans: Heavy Timbermaw Belt - Blacksmithing 290 :::Pattern: Might of the Timbermaw - Leatherworking 290 :::Pattern: Wisdom of the Timbermaw - Tailoring 290 : At Revered, 3 Recipes added ::Vendor: Meilosh - Added Patch: 1.7 :::Pattern: Mantle of the Timbermaw - Tailoring 300 :::Pattern: Timbermaw Brawlers - Leatherworking 300 :::Plans: Heavy Timbermaw Boots - Blacksmithing 300 : At Exalted, nothing currently implemented (as of patch 1.8) at Timbermaw Hold (Azshara) or caves between Felwood and Winterspring :As of 1.9, reaching an Exalted status with the Timbermaws will grant you a quest with the reward of a Trinket, Defender of the Timbermaw, viewable at http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/factions/timbermaw/rewards.html Zandalar Tribe Known Faction-related Bonuses: :Friendly: : Can complete one of the Paragons of Power quests to receive class-specific Zandalar armor: rare wrist : Can learn any of the following recipes sold by Rin'wosho the Trader: :: Pattern: Bloodvine Boots :: Pattern: Primal Batskin Bracers :: Plans: Bloodsoul Gauntlets :: Plans: Darksoul Shoulders :: Recipe: Greater Dreamless Sleep :Honored: : Can complete one of the Paragons of Power quests to receive class-specific Zandalar armor: rare waist (or shoulder, depending on class) : Can learn any of the following recipes sold by Rin'wosho the Trader: :: Pattern: Blood Tiger Shoulders :: Pattern: Bloodvine Leggings :: Pattern: Primal Batskin Gloves :: Plans: Bloodsoul Shoulders :: Plans: Darksoul Leggings :: Recipe: Major Troll's Blood Potion :: Schematic: Bloodvine Goggles :Revered: : Can complete one of the Paragons of Power quests to receive class-specific Zandalar armor: epic chest (or shoulder, depending on class) : Can learn any of the following recipes sold by Rin'wosho the Trader: :: Pattern: Blood Tiger Breastplate :: Pattern: Bloodvine Vest :: Pattern: Primal Batskin Jerkin :: Plans: Bloodsoul Breastplate :: Plans: Darksoul Breastplate :: Recipe: Mageblood Potion :Exalted: : Can learn any of the following recipes sold by Rin'wosho the Trader: :: Recipe: Living Action Potion Needs to be filled from Reputation_Mobs